


100 Jeweled Drabbles

by WhiteQuartz (CiaranthePage)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drabbles, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/WhiteQuartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 SU drabbles. Varying topics, genres, and characters! Tags/characters/relationships/etc updated as drabbles are posted!<br/>edit: see 2nd to last chp for notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "milkymilko said:  
> peridot finding a rubber duck and trying to figure out it's purpose? (for the drabble requests)"

Peridot was treading through the streets, looking for the lair of the Crystal Gems. She hadn’t made any progress on Earth so far, after checking on the Cluster. Jasper was nowhere to be found. Her ship had exploded sometime after she left -- she’d almost seen the explosion, but it might’ve been something else -- and she needed to get back.

But she figured she may as well scout out some info on this strange group of gems (especially that  _Steven_  -- he didn’t seem affected by the destabilizer at all). Maybe it’d get her some points to make up for her absence when she finally got back to Homeworld. If she ever did.

Her footsteps were halted quickly when she stepped in a puddle -- and on something soft, which let out a loud  _squeak!_  and surprised her.

“Uuuaagghh!” Peridot jumped back, ready to run from the unseen enemy.

Nothing jumped out at her. The streets were mostly empty. No one seemed to question her, out of the maybe three humans who looked over. Looking down to where she’d been walking, Peridot found a small yellow object.

She picked it up, twisting it around. Yellow, barely taller than her fingers, made of a squishy substance. It felt hollow, very light and full of air. It resembled a cartoonish version of the creatures she’d seen flying around in the sky wherever she went, with a painted mouth and exaggerated eyes. It had some dirt on it, and seemed to be wet on the bottom.

“What manner of Earth technology is this?” she mumbled. “Some sort of weapon? A distraction?”

Peridot squeezed it again, and it let out the out  _squeak!_  again. She nearly dropped it, but managed to hold on when she realized that she could control the noise by how much pressure she put onto it. Pulling up a touchscreen, Peridot began to log the data on the strange object, muttering to herself as she went. “Unidentified Earth Object number twenty three. Small and mostly yellow, hollow and made of a forgiving material that does not appear to cut easily, will conduct test later. Resembles flying Earth fauna with exaggerated features. Makes a loud noise when pressure is applied to it’s body. May be used as a sort of weapon or distraction.”

She closed the log, then studied the object for a few more moments. Maybe she’d been wrong -- it couldn’t have been a weapon, it was much too soft and flimsy. Or not, humans were strange and backwards creatures (not to mention Peridot was  _rarely_  wrong). A distraction seemed to be the most logical conclusion, but she figured she’d take it with her, and see what effect it had on the local fauna. Perhaps it was some sort of signalling device, which would be very useful.

“Ducky?” a tiny voice called as Peridot turned to leave.

A small human had exited the dwelling she stood in front of. It looked around, and Peridot sneered, beginning to walk off.

“Green lady!” the human said. “You found my ducky! Can I have it back?”

The tiny being toddled up to Peridot, reaching out its hand and baring its teeth in a grin. Peridot looked to the object in her hand. “This thing?”

“Yes, my ducky!”

“What is this for?”

“For water time silly!” it laughed. “But that’s my ducky, I have another one that I can give you if you give me mine!”

Peridot hesitantly floated her fingers over to the small human, depositing the ‘ducky’ in its hands. “Wait here Green lady! I’ll get you your own ducky.”

The tiny human dashed back inside the house, then emerged a moment later with a similar object, different only in the apparently newness and a scarf painted around its neck. “Here you go! It’s new, but I like my old ducky more. I hope you like it!” the human put the small object in Peridot’s ‘hand’, then darted back inside.

 _Humans are strange creatures_ , Peridot thought as she walked off, duck in hand.  _That little thing doesn’t even know what I am._


	2. Beach Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sets up a date with Sapphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> johnegberts1leftnipple asked: hello cutie. perhaps you could do ruby and saphire on a date?
> 
> Human AU

“Sapphire!”

Sapphire turned around to see Ruby waving from closer by the water. She walked carefully down the grassy hill, trying not to trip as the grass became rocks and sand. She was glad she’d worn a shorter dress than normal as the sand got into her sandals, stopping to shake them out. Ruby bounced over to help her down, scooping her up into her arms.

“Ruby!” Sapphire laughed. “I could’ve made it down just fine.”

Ruby nuzzled her cheek slightly. “I can carry you. Do you want me to put you down?”

“Hmm…” Sapphire thought. “No, it’s alright.”

“Sweet!” Ruby spun around a bit, then raced down the hill to where she’d set up a blanket on the sand. “Garnet helped me get everything ready _and_  make sure we’d be all alone for a while.”

Sapphire gasped a little in surprise at how lovely the little setting was. The beach looked almost like it’d been swept, and the blanket was laid out with a nice looking lunch – sandwiches and fruit, mostly, but still nice looking. The water came up almost to the edge of the blanket. Not close enough to wet it, but close enough to give the nice feeling.

“I even brought another blanket, in case you got too cold standing next to the ocean or something,” Ruby smiled.

“It’s lovely, Ruby!” Sapphire gave her a kiss, then moved to sit down on the blanket. “Did you make all of it yourself?”

“Yeah,” Ruby sat next to her. “I figured we could eat and then just do whatever. I’m not the best at planning but I brought my swimsuit and the one you left at my house.”

Sapphire smiled, picking up one of the sandwiches. “I wasn’t expecting this much when you said to come down to the beach.”

“You totally where, you’re like, psychic.”

“Not all the time.”

Ruby laughed, picking up her own sandwich, “I find that hard to believe.”

They talked and ate, snuggling up and watching the sea sparkle. As promised, no one disturbed them. Not even their phones went off (which was odd for Sapphire). Eventually they’d eaten pretty much all of it, and Ruby rubbed her neck and asked. “So do you want to go swimming?”

“Of course.”

“Tell me if you get too cold, okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or anything. This is supposed to be a date and if you aren’t feeling good that defeats the entire purpose.”

“I know Ruby, I promise I’ll tell you.”

“Good.”


	3. Granola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then give him something else to chew on!"
> 
> "Can he have a granola bar?"
> 
> "Ooh ooh!" Steven took the plastic out of his mouth. "I like granola bars!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "soundlessvoice88 asked:  
> you should write something about the gems trying raise steven"  
> Steven's about four, almost five in this. Human AU  
> Sorry for any inaccuracies I don't exactly hang out around little kids that much.

"Ppppeeeeaaaarrrrllll!" Amethyst called. "Steven got ahold of something and I'm not entirely sure what it is!"

"Amethyst, I'm trying to work."

"Pearll he's putting it in his mmoouutthh."

Pearl put down her pen, turning to where Amethyst was sitting on the carpet. Steven wandered around the living room, chewing on what appeared to be a piece of one of the notebook dividers Pearl kept in her office. "Just take if out of his mouth Amethyst."

"He starts to make noises if I do that though."

"Then give him something else to chew on!"

"Can he have a granola bar?"

"Ooh ooh!" Steven took the plastic out of his mouth. "I like granola bars!"

"Will you give me the plastic if you get a granola bar?" Pearl asked.

"Umm ... sure!" Steven put the plastic next to Pearl's chair, reaching up with grabby hands.

"Amethyst will get the bar for you, you just have to be patient," Pearl shot Amethyst a look.

She stood up, rolling her eyes. "C'mon Steven."

"Yay!" Steven threw his arms up. "Thank you!"

Amethyst giggled, walking into the kitchen. Steven followed her closely, humming a tiny tune to himself. "Whatcha hummin' Steven?" Amethyst asked, reaching up into the cabinet for the box of granola bars. "Ugh, did Garnet eat them last? I tell her every time that she has to put them back on the lowest shelf."

"Dad was playing a new song when you picked me up!" Steven smiled. "He said he's gonna get me a tiny guitar for my birthday!"

"Oh, that's cool. How's Greg been doin' at his new job?" Amethyst asked, climbing onto the counter. "Your birthday isn't that far away right?"

Steven thought for a moment, then said, "I dunno. He doesn't seem sad. And yeah, it's next month!"

"Well sweet," Amethyst said. She'd finally found the granola bars, but was mostly paying attention to what he was saying. "Hey, can you catch stuff?"

"Not very well."

Sighing, Amethyst set the box on the counter, then climbed down. "Don't do that, by the way," she said. "You're not supposed to climb on counters."

"Then how come you did?" Steven asked, accepting the granola bar she offered.

"'Cause, I'm an adult!"

Steven laughed, then tried to open the wrapper. Amethyst held out a hand, and he put the bar in her palm. She opened it and gave it back, then grabbed her own and opened it. "Okay, now don't tell Pearl I climbed on the counter."

"Okay!"


	4. Aquariums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pearl asked me to watch Steven today, since Amethyst got called in, and I might have said yes."
> 
> "Lapis _you_ have to work too."
> 
> "That's where you come in!" Lapis spread her arms. "I need you to watch Steven while I work!"
> 
> " _Lapis_."
> 
> "Please? I can't just call and say 'nevermind' or leave him in the back room! Or even wandering around. Even at his age someone's gonna notice and then they'll probably call Garnet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "jaynonical said: maybe something with Peridot and Steven?"  
> Peri is agender btw

"Hey Perriiddoott," Lapis said, sliding up next to her datemate.

"Yes, Lapis?" Peridot looked over. "I thought you were going to work early today."

"About that ..."

Sighing, Peridot asked, "What is it?"

"Pearl asked me to watch Steven today, since Amethyst got called in, and I might have said yes."

"Lapis _you_ have to work too."

"That's where you come in!" Lapis spread her arms. "I need you to watch Steven while I work!"

" _Lapis_."

"Please? I can't just call and say 'nevermind' or leave him in the back room! Or even wandering around. Even at his age someone's gonna notice and then they'll probably call Garnet."

"He's old enough to stay home alone. I know, he's done it."

"Yeah, but Connie's out of town this week, so apparently they've been trying to not leave him by himself all day. It'd just be for the afternoon, I promise. We'll go pick him up on my lunch break."

Peridot sighed again, shoulders slumping. "Fine. I'll watch him for the afternoon. What do you even do with Steven?"

"He's been wanting to see where I work again, so you can just take him to the aquarium!"

"... he hasn't gone before?"

"Well he has but I might have told him over the phone about the new exhibit."

"Lapis!"

"Sorry! You know how excited he gets!"

About four hours later, Peridot was driving with Lapis over to the house Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl shared. Steven was sitting on the front steps, happily munching away on what appeared to be a slice of pizza. He waved at them when they drove up, standing quickly and pulling on his cheeseburger shaped backpack. Peridot might've only seen Steven twice, but she recognized  _that_.

"Lapis! Peridot! Hey!" Steven called, smiling.

"Hey Steven," Lapis replied, getting out of the car. Peridot stayed in her seat, drumming her fingers against the dashboard.

"So you're gonna watch me for today?" he asked, giving Lapis a quick hug.

"Not quite. I have work, so you're gonna hang out with Peridot at the aquarium until Amethyst comes to get you," Lapis explained.

"Oh cool!" Steven hopped into the back seat, setting his backpack down and buckling up. "I didn't know what we'd be doing so I packed a bunch of stuff to do in case we get bored!"

"Hmm," Peridot hummed. "We go have to stay close to the aquarium, though. Lapis and I only have one car right now."

Steven nodded, smiling and saying "Alright!"

They drove back, and Lapis and Steven talked back and forth as they drove. The three got lunch, and then returned to the aquarium. Lapis waved and went inside since Peridot and Steven had to buy tickets. "Pearl heard I was coming here so she gave me money to buy a ticket," Steven said, fishing around in his backpack. He pulled out about thirty dollars in cash, which Peridot took without really looking.

"The tickets are only like twenty dollars."

He shrugged and slung the backpack over his shoulder again. Peridot sighed, then stuck the money in the pocket of her hoodie. She pulled her wallet out of her pocket and counted out the cash, then put it all together. They waited in line for a bit, then got their tickets and went in with no problems.

"Oooh ooh, where's the new fish Lapis mentioned?" Steven asked, eyes shining.

"Uuhhh," Peridot looked around. She hadn't been inside the aquarium itself for quite some time. She didn't exactly have a lot of free time, normally. "I ... over there."

"Let's go!" Steven started off, then waited for her to follow.

Peridot fell into step with Steven, wondering if the fish really were in the direction they were heading. Steven ran excitedly from exhibit to exhibit, and once they  _did_ find the new fish, he couldn't contain his excitement and watched them for a full five minutes. Peridot couldn't see what was so exciting about the fish, really (she did take a peak at the information boards while Steven watched them swim and gave them names), but the whole endeavour was turning out easier than she thought. Occasionally he would talk to her more than Peridot was used to, but that wasn't too bad. It was mostly questions about how she felt about the fish, little things he wanted to know about her (like what she did and why she was wearing cargo pants in the summer), how she and Lapis had met, and what she kept in her pockets. Overall, he was a nice kid. She could see why Lapis liked to hang around this kid so much, especially since he was one of the first people who helped her, apparently.

Most of their conversations went something like,

"Hey Peridot, what are these?"

"Oh, those are ... sunfish."

"Wow! It's so big!"

"Yep. That's why there's a statue instead of multiple live ones."

"Do you think it likes living here?"

"I dunno."

"I hope so."

They wandered around, mostly managing to avoid the big family groups. They got caught up in one, but Steven started chatting excitedly with one of the younger kids and Peridot slid away from the mom's disapproving gaze when the older woman saw her take some stuff out of one of her pockets and start to mess with it. Steven also spotted a group of three teenagers who he apparently knew, since he scooted right up to them and started up a conversation. They seemed almost protective of Steven when Peridot came over, so she just left them be. By the time closing was growing close, Peridot was exhausted from all the socializing and running around. Lapis greeted them by one of the shark tanks, where Steven was excitedly talking to one of them. "I could swear on my life that kid could talk to animals," Peridot mumbled when Lapis came over. "They actually seem to  _respond_  when he talks. One of the fish almost  _replied_." _  
_

"That's Steven babe," Lapis giggled. "So I'm guessing you had fun?"

"Yep!" Steven said, smiling. "Peridot was really fun to hang around!"

"Oh good!" Lapis smiled. "She wasn't boring?"

" _Lapis_!" Peridot squeaked.

"Oh hush, you can be kind of quiet."

"She talked to me a lot! I had a lot of questions and she answered them as best as she could, not matter what it was!" Steven said.

Lapis laughed, "Look at you, bringing out the best in everyone. Amethyst is nearly here, so you should go get ready for her to pick you up outside. Want me to walk you out?"

"I'm good, you guys probably wanna talk, since Lapis has been working today," Steven said, pulling on his backpack. "It was really fun hanging out with you Peridot! You should hang out with me and Lapis sometime! See you guys later!"

Steven started walking towards the entrance, and Lapis nudged Peridot teasingly. "He's got a point," she said. "I didn't know you had that much socializing in you."

"He'sagoodkid," Peridot mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I said he's a good kid."

"Yeah, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all the stuff in here about the aquarium itself is a combination of a bunch of different ones, like rules on backpacks and jobs and stuff, as well as some memories I have from when I was like four or five. So uh. Yeah.


	5. jeweled memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl looks back on her life, with only ... mild, disappointment.

There was shouting in the streets. I didn't look out while I was on duty (which was always), but I heard them. For a while, they'd be out every day, shouting. About what, I didn't know. I was not allowed to know.

It quieted down somewhat. There was less. It came less often. I thought they were done, whatever they'd been shouting about resolved.

I was given a new duty. I would be one of many servants requested by Pink Diamond.

When I got there, I was the only one. No other Pearls had showed up. She smiled at me, introduced herself as Rose Quartz, and told me to follow her.

I served under Rose Quartz for many, many years. She treated me kindly, at least more kindly than the gem I'd been serving under before -- some blue gem, I couldn't remember. She grew warmer and warmer towards me and kept asking me things. Advice. Opinions. How I was. Most of the time, I had no answer. I ws not meant for thought. I was meant to serve.

Rose Quartz began to confide in me. She told me things no one else knew. Told me how to feel, think, act, learn. I began to grow; I began to love.

It all frightened me, on some level. If I was found, I'd likely be killed. But I told myself Rose would never do that.

The battle for Earth began.

I was her top soldier. I cut down gems with almost as much ease as warriors centuries older. I threw myself into harm's way. I protected Rose with my life. I met other gems during the war. Many, I never saw after it. Rose still encouraged me to grow. The war raged on.

And then it didn't.

We won. We collected shards, racing against the other survivors for parts. I tried to come to terms with our new home. I was still in love with Rose. I became friends with the other two survivors of Rose's army -- and their resulting fusion. We found a little Amethyst, and Rose couldn't help but keep her.

I watched humans come and go. I learned and grew, now almost entirely out of habit. I existed. We watched Rose's infatuation with humans grow. I felt everything inside me fall when that infatuation with all turned to love for one. Neither of the others seemed scared. But I'd never been able to read other's emotions very well.

Everything fell apart when she left.

And a little boy tries, and tries, to put it back together.

...maybe one day I'll be able to help.


	6. Winter Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wintertime was cold in the temple. Winter  _storms_  were the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milkymilko asked:  
> (For drabble requests) maybe Steven being cold so he snuggles next to Lion for warmth?
> 
> This was soo funnn

Wintertime was cold in the temple. Winter  _storms_  were the worst.

Steven shivered a little, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders tighter. The TV was on, but he’d already see the episode of Crying Breakfast Friends that was on, so he wasn’t really paying attention to it. The Gems were out on a mission, but it wasn’t somewhere Steven could go, so he was home alone. Again. In the winter.

His teeth chattered a little as the breeze shook the door, pushing just a little more cold air into the room. Finally, Steven stood, going downstairs to look around for his coat to see if it’d help. He pulled on the coat and wrapped the blanket back around his shoulders. The tv was flickering, and shut off, signalling a power cut.

“Hmmph,” Steven groaned, still shivering.

The door clattered open with a shaky creak, catching Steven’s attention. Lion was sitting in the living room, leaving the door wide open. He blinked at Steven as if in greeting, and went to sit on the couch.

“Lion!” he gasped, picking up his blanket cape and rushing downstairs. “You’re back! Hey buddy!”

Lion yawned, nudging Steven’s hand when he moved to pet him. Steven sat next to the big pink cat. Lion was a lot warmer than the wind outside, which had started getting into the house. Steven stood, draping his blanket over Lion and going to close the door. He looked back at Lion, who was watching him casually from the couch. Lion blinked, and Steven laughed a little. Going back over to the couch, Steven grabbed the blanket, yawning a little. “I need some sleep,” he muttered to Lion. “But it’s too cold.”

Steven sat down again, leaning against Lion. He felt his eyes drooping as his body warmed up, and nearly fell off the couch. Lion almost seemed to notice this, and hopped off the couch. “Lion…?” Steven asked.

Lion picked Steven up by the collar, walking upstairs as Steven tried to get his bearings. He set the half-gem on his bed, then crawled next to him, curling around the small boy. Steven wrapped his blanket around himself, cuddling up to Lion, glad to finally have a source of warmth.

“Goodnight, Lion,” steven mumbled sleepily.

Lion made a sound almost like a purr and closed his eyes. Soon, they were both asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps: i live in nv and i’m going off of like one episode for what beach city was like in the winter but they seemed to get snow
> 
> anyways if this is inaccurate don’t bug me about it i guess?? this was super fun though thank you!!


	7. Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was Rose’s knight, now, and there was no one to stop me from being so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took several hours and I'm dying but it was worth it

_“Pearl?”_

            I looked up, eyes still blurry from the light of my regeneration. I saw mounds of pink, a soft face, and a pair of pink lips curved ever so slightly down. “Rose,” I whispered. “You’re here.”

            “Of course,” she wrapped her arms around me. “I couldn’t just leave you out there alone to face possible destruction. You’re my Pearl, after all.”

            I let myself be snuggled closely, wrapping my own arms around her and breathing deeply. War was difficult, and this one was nowhere near over. But … I noticed something knew about it. _My Pearl_. She’d called me _her_ Pearl. No one else’s. This was …

            I felt something in me stop for a second. I melted into her arms as a foreign emotion overtook me (though all emotions still felt foreign to my mind). Rose swept me up carefully, though I was as long as spindly as any Pearl, she was so tall and warm that it was easy enough to pull me into her arms. While normally I would protest such handling of me – to be carried was unfit for a warrior – I couldn’t help but forgive it if it was Rose. I nearly slipped into a dormant state as she carried me. She was humming under her breath, singing a small song to me. I couldn’t make out the words, but her voice washed over me, and I felt the fatigue from battle fade. “Where are we going?” I finally asked, my voice faint.

            “Somewhere safe,” she promised. “I can’t lose my Pearl to battle, especially not so soon into this war.”

            “Mmm,” I hummed contently. “I promise you won’t lose me, Rose. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you alone in this world.”

            She giggled, shifting me slightly so I was sitting up straighter, as if I was some sort of gemling. “I know.”

            I tried my best to smile at her, which earned a smile back at me. As she walked with me, though, the smile faded, which made mine fade as well. “Rose?” I asked, my voice coming back stronger. “What’s wrong?”

            “You’re very smart, my Pearl,” she said softly. “I know that. You could be the best strategist Homeworld has ever seen, working with me. Yet you throw caution into the wind during battle. Why?”

            “I,” I stopped, taking a deep breath. “I do it to protect you, Rose. I don’t know how to fight, but I don’t want to be sitting back at camp, planning how other people will protect you. _I_ want to be the one to protect you with my life.”

            Her smile came back, smaller and sadder this time. “Well. In that case, I have a very important job for you.”

            We came to a warp pad, sitting hidden in the underbrush that littered the land, mostly covered with plants and overgrown vines. “I thought you might say something like that, so I’ve brought you here to show you something.” She set me down on the warp pad, stepping onto it. I had no idea where we were going, and honestly I was a bit concerned.

            The warp pad set us down beside a giant staircase, with the Diamond Emblem carved into the nearby wall. “This is an arena,” she explained. “I’m going to teach you to fight, my Pearl.”

            “R-really?” I asked. “W-with my weapon or something else, because I. I c-c-c—“ my mouth seemed to short circuit as I tried to explain that I couldn’t summon a weapon like the other gems I’d been meeting.

            “With a sword,” Rose said, giving me a little pat. “We’ll get to summoning your weapon another time. But that takes a lot more focus – even if this training will take basically all of it for now.”

            I nodded, following Rose as she walked up the staircase. “There’s only one condition, my Pearl,” she warned, as we walked. “You are not to be on the field of battle while in training. Once I decide you’re as trained as you can be, you will gain a spot right next to me. Is that alright?”

            I opened my mouth to reply, and then closed it. I thought over the offer – I wanted to fight properly, of course; there’s only so much one can learn from observation alone. But the thought of being away from battle, away from _Rose_ for so long … well it was a little saddening. “Can I still see you?” I asked. “Not during training, I mean.”

            “Of course!” Rose nodded.

            “… alright,” I said, as we reached the top.

            Rose pulled out her own sword, along with a rapier – a beautifully crafted thing, almost as magnificent as the gem on my forehead. She handed it to me, and like that, the training had begun.

            I trained for years. I spent quite some time away from battle; I heard and missed it, and checked Rose over for wounds or troubles every time I had the opportunity. She continued to train me, and even allowed me to teach other gems skills I had already picked up. I learned to love the idea of teaching and learning alike, as I had most things Rose introduced.

            I was allowed back into battle after years of training, and as promised, I had a place at Rose’s side. I went everywhere with her, trailing a few steps behind. I threw myself into harm’s way to protect her – I was even cracked, once or twice, only to be brought back (and scolded for being so careless). War was thrilling, though it took its toll on my mind and body. Regeneration was a struggle for me, and took time. Recovery afterwards wasn’t as easy. But I pushed through.

            I had to. I was Rose’s knight, now, and there was no one to stop me from being so.


	8. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the note mentioned in the summary

w e l p this didn't work out, either, so i'll just leave you with these seven. my focus has kinda moved on, as you probably noticed, and while i will probably continue producing SU content as the series continues, atm my muse lies else where

sorry to let y'all down like this : / i have plenty of better su works, though, and if you also like the adventure zone i'm pumping out a shit ton of content for it pffft

best wishes

\- opal


	9. Chapter 9

trying to end this story, sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request anything over at my tumblr! thegempage!


End file.
